


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 1, Date Night

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is led through Yorktown blindfolded with his hand in Ben's. He wants to know where they're going, but Ben is just as mysterious as the veiled streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 1, Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/148481915933/day-1-of-benkaru-date-night>See%20Story%20On%20Tumblr</a>)

“We’re almost there,” Ben said. His hand was warm. So was the outside air that clung around them in a stale heap. That was the thing about space stations - engineers could pump air through so everyone could breathe, but it was never really fresh. It was enslaved. The air on the Enterprise felt the same way. No one else ever commented on that, but Sulu could tell. That’s why he tried to spend most of his time planet side or in the ship’s arboretum. The air was real there. But with the ship out of commission for the time being and Yorktown too far away from habitable planet to be worth the trip, Sulu found himself breathing in that stoic air with no alternative. It drained him, in a way. He kept it to himself though. His husband and daughter were on the station and he didn’t dare waste valuable time with them complaining that the air was too heavy.

He and Ben had been walking for a few minutes, hand-in-hand. Sulu had his head down and his eyes closed, though neither were really necessary. The blindfold prevented him from seeing anything. Even if he tried, he doubted that his eyes would yield anymore information than he was already getting.

It wasn’t much longer, though. They turned off the sidewalk and entered a building. Aside from the street chatter draining away into silence, nothing had changed. They walked unimpeded into a lobby that reverberated their footsteps and entered some sort of elevator or turbolift. Sulu felt it ease swiftly along the lines.

“Nervous?” Ben asked.

“No reason to be,” Sulu answered. Ben hummed. A smile curled onto his own lips. He’d missed that sound.

The lift stopped. The doors opened. Without a word, Ben led him down a passage with carpet that deadened the sound of their steps. A beep sounded. Doors opened. They walked through the doorway and Ben stilled. Sulu waited for the blindfold to fall away but he was greeted with something else instead.

A gentle breeze brushed along his skin and rushed into his lungs. Scents came with it. Floral ones, some alien, some familiar. Sulu lifted his head. Ben let go of his hand.

“You can take off the blindfold.”

Sulu pulled the fabric away and opened his eyes. An array of colors surrounded him. Greens, pinks, yellows, blues, others he couldn’t even begin to describe, all in the forms of leaves and petals that danced under fans that Sulu couldn’t see. The false air that filled his lungs escaped and light air took it’s place. He stepped farther in, eyes wide, breaths free.

“I thought they didn’t have arboretums in Yorktown,” Sulu said.

“For civilians, they don’t,” Ben said, “But some of the office buildings have them for their workers. I asked around to see if any of the businesses would let us in for a while. The staff here was reluctant at first, but when I told them you were a Lieutenant on the Enterprise, they decided that having us here for a few hours wouldn’t hurt.”

Sulu turned around. Ben was still standing next to the closed door, a smile touching his lips. His hand was resting at a cooler slung across his shoulder. “I thought we could have a picnic. Demora helped me pack it.” Sulu smiled in return.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.”

Sulu walked back to Ben and kissed him.


End file.
